1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data playback method and device, and in particular, to a data playback method and device which, in a case in which digital data is recorded as a Fourier transform hologram, accurately play-back the recorded digital data.
2. Related Art
In holographic data storage, digital data “0, 1” is made into a digital image (signal light) as “light, dark”, and the signal light is Fourier transformed by a lens and is illuminated onto an optical recording medium. A Fourier transform image is recorded on the optical recording medium as a hologram. In order to realize high recording density, the multiplicity must be increased, and the amount of data per page (page data amount) must be made to be large. However, when the multiplicity and the page data amount are increased, there are the problems that effects such as crosstalk noise, scattering, and the like increase, and the S/N (signal-noise ratio) of the hologram playback image greatly decreases.